The present invention relates to a security cassette for receiving valuables, a security container for receiving security cassettes, and a security system having multiple security containers and multiple security cassettes.
Security cassettes are used for receiving valuables, in particular paper money, on one hand during storage, for example, after filling in cash centers and during their use, for example, in ATM stations, and on the other hand during transport. The security cassettes typically have a trough-like container having an access opening, which is closable by a cover element or a flap. Special tools and/or measures must be used for closing and particularly for opening the access opening, which only authorized parties have. Security cassettes which are used in ATM stations additionally usually also have an outlet opening, which may be covered by a flap element (called a shutter).
Moreover, the security cassettes have a protection device. The protection device is used for making the theft of the security cassettes and the valuables located therein unattractive to a potential thief. This is performed in that the valuables are devalued as soon as the situation of the security cassette deviates in any way from the intended situation, the protection device also being able to be implemented to emit alarm signals.
The terms “situation” and “deviation from the intended situation” are to be understood in a broad meaning. For example, “situation” may refer not only to the physical location, but rather also the particular time and the particular threat situation. “Deviation” may particularly be understood to mean that location, time, and threat situation are other than intended. A “deviation” may arise, for example, through the attempt of an unauthorized to open the security cassettes, in particular in an improper way, or to remove them from a receptacle or subject them to certain mechanical strains or to transport them over a longer distance and/or for a longer time than intended.
The devaluation is typically performed in that a liquid suitable for this purpose, such as ink, is applied to the valuables by the protection device, by which the valuables are stained.
The protection device of the security cassette may be brought from a rest state into an armed state. In the rest state, the protection device may not be triggered. In the armed state, automatic triggering always occurs if the current situation of the security cassette, which may also be viewed as the actual situation, deviates from the intended situation or setpoint situation. To avoid undesired devaluing of the valuable objects, an armed protection device must be brought back into the rest state, if the security cassette is to be opened by authorized parties, for example.
The arming of the protection device is performed in accordance with the particular intended situation of the security cassette. In other words, the protection device of the security cassette may be brought into different arming modes depending on the type of instantaneous and/or imminent, i.e., planned situation of the security cassette. The goal in this case is to prevent unnecessary triggering of the protection device and simultaneously not to block required triggering of the protection device. For example, the protection device of a security cassette must react more sensitively to mechanical influences such as impact or movements if the security cassette is stationary at a location than if the security cassette is located on a transport. The intended situation and/or setpoint situation and/or parameters, which establish the corresponding arming mode of the protection device of the security cassette, are programmed into the protection device or are permanently predefined.
Security containers are used for the purpose of receiving the security cassettes during their storage and filling, their use in ATM stations, and their transport. The security containers generally have multiple receptacles implemented identically or differently, each of which may receive one security cassette. The receptacles on one hand and the security cassettes on the other hand have interacting locking means, using which the security cassettes may be locked in the receptacles. The security cassettes are not necessarily completely enclosed by the receptacles and/or security containers, but rather may only be docked therein, so that they are at least partially visible and/or directly operable from outside the security containers, for example, to remove them from the receptacles.
A typical sequence upon use of the security cassettes is as follows: The security cassettes are filled in a cash center. They are then brought using a transport vehicle to their usage location, for example, a bank and/or an ATM station. Before and after the transport in the transport vehicle, brief local restricted transports may be executed using a trolley. In the cash center, in the transport trolley, in the transport vehicles, and in ATM station, the security cassettes are each located in security containers therein. The security containers of the various locations may be different, but have to be implemented in such a way, of course, that even different receptacles may receive and lock the same type of security cassettes. The security containers and/or receptacles may have monitoring means, which react to unforeseen situations.
A security system comprises multiple security cassettes, multiple stationary and mobile security containers, and a monitoring system, to monitor the valuables and/or the security cassettes as permanently as possible.
The monitoring of the security cassettes is performed up to this point in a similar way to the monitoring of messages which are transported by courier firms, namely with the aid of manually operable PDA devices, which read identifications of the individual security cassettes and link them to associated information such as time and/or location. The selection and/or programming of the particular desired arming mode for the protective systems of the security cassettes is also performed with the aid of such PDA devices.
It is obvious that this typical type of monitoring and arming and/or programming of the security cassettes is demanding, time-consuming, susceptible to error, and able to be manipulated, in addition, the personnel who transport the security containers may be coerced by potential thieves because of the PDA devices.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.